Together Again?
by MakorraLoverAlltheway
Summary: Mako and Korra are best friends, they have been since kindergarten. When Mako's family has to move what will happen? How will they handle living 800 miles away from each other? Will they grow apart? This is based on a true story, Korra and Mako are a little OOC. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Korra POV

I walked into the school praying that I wouldn't get lost. This would be my first year in middle school. I'm not gonna lie, I was nervous. This was my first year without being in the same class as my best friend, Mako. Him and I were really close, we had been best friends for as long as I can remember. And that would be since kindergarten.

Mako POV

First day in middle school. Other people may be nervous, but not me. It was just another school, nothing major. Hell is the same no matter where you go. But anyways, I was disappointed. This would be my first year without my best friend, Korra, in my class. I've known her since I moved here in kindergarten.

I moved here from Crystal Lake, Illinois. My dad had a nice job offer here so we moved. I was really little so it wasn't like I was leaving any friends behind. The one friend I left was Evane, and we had only known each other for 2 years. We really weren't even that close. After all, we were only 3 when we met.

When I moved here, I was to young to really feel anything. I had no clue I'd meet someone as spectacular as Korra. We were in the same class in kindergarten, I wasn't shy. But I just never really talked. I was a quiet kid, but Korra, she was the exact opposite.

She was loud, like, very loud. She was bossy and crazy. I remember walking into class and seeing her and thinking 'This girl is crazy.' But she really grew on me, we were friends. She wasn't my first friend though, no Iroh was. But soon she came up to me and started to talk to me, and because it was kindergarten, I thought she had cooties. But alas, she grew on me and we became good friends. We talked in class a lot but she was just a friend. No 'best friend.'

That is until I saw her one day when I was outside playing in my yard.

Korra POV

_I was walking with my mom, we had gone to the cul-de-sac next to ours and that's when I saw him. The quiet, boring kid from school who just happened to be one of my friends. I wasn't entirely sure it was him so I walked closer and yelled his name._

_"Mako!" I yelled in my high pitched voice._

_He turned around and looked at me with a confused expression, and then realization hit him._

_"Korra? What are you doing here?" He asked, walking up to me._

_"I didn't know you lived here! I live right behind you!" I said, completely ignoring his question._

_He smiled, "That's so cool! Wanna play?"_

_I looked over at my mom and she looked bewildered. I motioned her over and she came._

_"Mom, this is Mako! He is in my kindergarten class!" I introduced him._

_"Hi Mako, I'm Ms. Senna. Korra's mom." She said waving at him._

_"H-hi," He said, he was nervous when he talked to adults. That was something I noticed._

_"Can I play with him? Please?" I begged._

_She smiled, "Sure, I will be back in an hour."_

And from then on we were best friends. He was in all of my classes throughout elementary school. Well, except for 3rd grade. That was my worst year…

We were always hanging out. Everyday after school I would go to his house and we would play outside. Really, we couldn't be closer.

Mako POV

I remember after she came over, we were best friends. I still thought she was bossy and crazy, though. One day we found a path connecting our houses and it made hanging out so much easier. It led to my backyard and she would just go through there to get to my front door.

6th grade was tough without my best friend. Like I said before, we had been together all throughout elementary school!

We were really close, she knew all my secrets and I knew all of hers. Whenever I had a problem, I would go to her and she would listen. Hell, we even had sleepovers all the time. Although those stopped once we got to 4th grade…

I remember one of our sleepovers. We were in 2nd grade.

_We had been hanging out all day and neither of us wanted her to go home. We looked at each other and nodded._

_We were going to have a sleepover. _

_I ran inside and she came in behind me, we looked around for my mom and saw her in the kitchen._

_"Mom, can Korra spend the night?" I asked._

_She sighed and looked at us, she was about to reject but I poked Korra and she did her famous pout. My mother couldn't refuse._

_"Well alright, Korra go ask your mother." She said._

_"Yes!" We both said fist pumping the air._

_We ran to her house and her mom said sure. She ran inside and got her Buzz Lightyear sleeping bag. When we went back to my house, it was almost dark so we ran upstairs and got ready. We decided to sleep in the guest bedroom, there were two twin beds so it worked out perfectly. _

_Or so we thought._

_My sister and brother just had to come in and ruin our sleepover. My brother, Bolin, and I were twins. But we looked nothing alike, we were __fraternal twins. My little sister, Honnoh, was really annoying. My brother and I didn't really like her, she was the annoying little sister than no older brother liked. Although, she was super annoying. I don't think anyone really liked her... _

_It got crazy when Bolin and Honnoh got there. Bolin was crazy and spit all over Korra's sleeping bag and Honnoh was just being annoying. She eventually fell asleep and then Bolin followed, taking up one of the twin beds. Since her sleeping bag had Bolin's spit on it and only one twin bed was open, we just slept on the same bed._

_We were only in 2nd grade and parents saw it as 'adorable'. Thinking back on it, it really was. I remember waking up with her head on my shoulder, a little bit of drool dripping from her mouth._

_I laughed, my best friend was crazy._

I sighed and walked to my first class, without her.

Without her in any of my classes, we never really hung out. We couldn't, we couldn't make plans in school. That's what we used to do all the time. And she couldn't come over because of all my homework.

We kinda grew apart.

* * *

**Okay, so this is a new story! It's based on a true story with me and my best friend. Please read and review and a new chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To let you all know, yes. Mako and Korra will be getting together. This IS a Makorra story. **

* * *

Korra POV

Without Mako in any of my classes, we weren't as close. We never hung out like we used to and we didn't talk as much. I felt bad, we had been so close and then we just kinda forgot about each other.

But one day I decided to go over to his house. He answered and smiled when he saw me, we went to the park and hung out like we used to, going straight to our normal spot on the swings. It was as if no time had ever passed. It was as if we never grew apart. We had grown close again.

He told me about more of his family problems, he always had some.

Today the problem was about his dad. Isn't it always?

"He left again. He moved to Puerto Rico." Mako said, swinging.

"It's alright Mako. Do you know why?" I asked.

"He and mom just aren't getting along, so he left. I'm not to sad though, I knew it would happen eventually." He said in a monotone voice.

I sighed, Mako may be my best friend but sometimes its hard to see any emotion from him. But I still love him. The sad thing of it was, was that my parents were divorced too. But every time I've wanted to feel sorry for myself about the divorce, Mako tells me something about his parents that makes me realize how lucky I am.

He makes me realize the good I have in life.

"Mako, I love you, but you are difficult." I said with a laugh

He chuckled a little and I smiled, I may be one of the few people who can make him smile. I like to think that, and I always knew how to cheer him up in times like these.

"Remember in 5th grade when we dated?" I asked with a chuckle.

He smiled, "Yeah, it was as if nothing happened. We really just stayed friends, there were no bigger feelings we had for each other."

"I know, so it's basically like we never dated. And then when we broke up everyone made fun of us." I said remembering all the teasing.

"They never made fun of me, they made fun of you?" He asked.

I laughed a cold laugh, "Yeah. I remember them always saying 'Korra likes Mako! Korra likes Mako!' But we were only friends! Nothing more!"

"Yeah, you know we need to hang out more." Mako said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Honnoh really annoyed me today." He said.

"Yeah? So what's new?" I asked, she seemed to always be annoying him.

"Just saying."

"I'm bored, wanna go back to your house?" I asked.

"Yeah."

As we walked to his house, that was right across the street, Mako started to think. He always was one to think deeply. He always thought about things, he always had something on his mind. And so whenever we are bored, he will ask me some really deep, thoughtful question.

"Korra?"

"Yeah Mako?"

"Do you think we will always be friends?" He asked.

I didn't really realize how much that question meant or how I would look back on it when we got older.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I turn 18, I will most likely be going to college, that is if my mom can pay for it. And so will you, what happens if we forget about each other?" He asked.

"Mako, we will never forget about each other! We've been friends long enough, 7 years, to always remember each other. And by the time were 18, we will have been friends for-" I counted on my hand "-13 years!"

"Yeah, but still. I can't help but wonder." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

He went home and my mom called me on my phone.

"Mako, I have to go home. See you tomorrow?"

"Alright, bye!" He said and then walked inside.

I went through his backyard, our passage way to my house, and then went home.

For the rest of that year, we hang out. Not everyday or as often as we used to, but we still did. We would always go to the park, it was like 'our place'.

Once we got to 7th grade, some things changed. His home life got harder and his family lost a lot of money. Mako and I were still friends and we still hung out. Because where he was in his life, he needed a friend. And I was always there for him.

Mako POV

All I could here was the screaming of my brother and sister. I sat in my mother's bed and was praying to god for help. I never completely believed in god but at these times, but what more do you have? Other than screaming I heard the shouts of my parents fighting worse than they ever had. I knew they were drunk, this wouldn't be the first time they were drunk. I heard my mother scream out in pain, but I didn't know why.

I flinched.

Bolin came upstairs and so did Honnoh, they quickly explained what happened. My father had punched my mom. She had tried to cut him but he took the knife and threw it away from her reach.

All that noise was drowned out by the sound of police sirens outside my house. I was terrified to find that they rang my doorbell and handcuffed my parents. The last words I heard were from my dad. "Don't touch her you ass hole! She's my wife!" I didn't move an inch from that bed until an officer came to the room and asked me if there were any adults I knew who could care for us for the night. I wanted to say Korra, but my siblings didn't know her parents as well as they knew our neighbors. I quickly agreed and I fell asleep listening to my sister's crying. I was only 8 years old.

I woke with a start in my bed. My bed, it had all been a dream. Well, more of a flashback... I took a few deep breathes and went back to bed.

The next morning I did my usual routine. I got dressed and went to school, Korra and I were in the same gym this year. But not the same class, we had it the same period but we didn't have the same teachers. It was the only class we had together, sadly.

But in gym there were a lot of rules. Including you had to stay in your own class. So that meant Korra and I really couldn't talk at all.

It was around Christmas when she came over.

"Mako, where's your tree?" She asked me.

"We don't have one. Mom's allergic to real ones and we don't have the money to buy a fake one." I said, not really giving it a second thought.

We hung out that day and she went home, I didn't think not having a tree would result in what she did for us…

Korra POV

I couldn't believe Mako! No tree?! No place to put the presents, nowhere to hang the ornaments! Nowhere to hang the lights!

I went home and told my mom that he didn't have a tree. She didn't really seem to care. That night I went to my dads and told him.

"What? Mako's family doesn't have a tree?!" He asked me bewildered.

I shook my head, "No, they can't afford it."

"Come on." He said getting his shoes on and grabbing his coat.

"Where are we going?" I asked doing the same.

"No one should have to go without a tree on Christmas. We are going to WalMart to get Mako one." He said starting up the car.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I just think that everyone should have a Christmas tree." He said as we drove there.

"Oh, okay." I had no clue when I told my dad that he was going to go buy them a tree.

We had picked out a nice one. It was about 5 1/2 ft tall and it had colored lights.

"Korra, don't tell them that we got them this tree. I'm not doing this because I want them to thank me. I'm doing this because not having a tree on Christmas just isn't right. I'm not doing this for a reward from them." He said bringing it into the car.

I nodded, "Yes sir."

When we got to his house, we put it in their garage that was open. We drove away without leaving a trace that we were there.

Mako POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was very surprised to see a Christmas tree sitting in our garage. Once we had found the tree, my mother started crying. It made her feel poor and like a bad mother who couldn't care for her kids. I tried to reassure her that it was ok and that it is just a gift. I didn't know exactly who sent it but I had a pretty good idea that it was Korra. I asked her at school the next day.

Korra POV

"Korra, a christmas tree was given to me last night and I don't who sent it. You were one of the only people who knew I didn't have a tree this Christmas. Did you give it to us?" Mako asked to me.

Shit.

He was questioning me! And I am NOT a good liar.

"Well… um… I'm glad you have a tree! You say who gave it to you is a mystery?" I asked trying to play it off as if I had no clue.

"Korra, you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, I know that! I just, um…" I stuttered.

I didn't want to lie, but I remembered my dad's words.

Korra, I really don't want you to tell them that tree was from us. If Mako starts to ask you about it, bend the truth. Just say, 'No I didn't buy it.' Because technically you didn't buy it, I did.

"No, I didn't buy it." I said.

"Ok, well if you find out who it was please tell me." He said.

Mako POV

I knew Korra and I knew she doesn't lie. I almost believed her but I could see that hint of nervousness in her eyes. I played along and dropped the questioning, knowing that she had made my Christmas whole. If only she could be honest here, I would hug her on the spot, give her the affection she deserves. It'd make her Christmas whole. I went on through the rest of that day with a smile on my face knowing that someone dear to me was looking after me. It's odd to have such emotions in 7th grade but I guess that's the experience we all want. Some just get it early.

I know I've grown up too soon. But if you live the same life I do, then it happens. I had to be able to look out for Bolin and Honnoh.

* * *

**Okay, please review! It's very much appreciated! And I want to thank writer120499 for helping me write this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Sorry this chapter is kind of short! And it's really deep thinking that Writer 120499 and I did when we were younger. One of our smartest conversations! Please review!**

* * *

Korra POV

I was on my trampoline, it was Friday and we had just gotten out of school. There was only 1 more week until spring break, thank god.

I was jumping and it got really lonely and boring. I remembered Mako had a phone so I called him. And, of course, he didn't answer. I was pretty sure he lost it again. So I decided to call his home phone, my backyard was backed up to his and my trampoline was right by his fence.

So I could hear the phone ring. Soon Bolin answered, I never really was that close with Bolin. He used to scare me. He wasn't like Mako, no, Bolin was unpredictable. You had to be careful around him. I mean the kid brought a knife on the bus and threatened to cut a kid! He doesn't go to my school anymore. He goes to a juvey school.

I got used to him though, as we grew up I learned how to act around Bo. We weren't necessarily friends but we got along for the most part.

"Korra?" He asked on the phone.

"Hey Bolin, yeah it's me. Is Mako there?"

"Yeah, let me get him."

I heard the shuffling of the phone and then I heard Mako's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mako! Come over! I'm bored, I'm on the trampoline so come on!" I said and then hung up.

Mako POV

I knew that Korra really hated to be alone. I had nothing to do so I put on some shoes and walked over. I had to jump the fence because the old pathway was tied up so that my dog couldn't run away. I liked to try to surprise her by sneaking up on her. Because she was always laying down with her arm covering her head, but it never, ever worked. Not even once. The trampoline was special, we had some of our longest and deepest conversations there. While yes, we did play little trampoline games, most of the time there was spent talking. Any subject there was, was fair game for what we talked about.

"Hey Mako?" She asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you like what we are learning in Science? You have Mr. Edwards right?" She asked me.

"Yes I love almost everything we learn in science, Mr. Edwards is a great teacher."

"He is pretty awesome. But something he made us watch really made me think. Remember that video that Stephen Hawking?"

"Yeah, it was a really interesting video."

"But what he said about the wormhole things, he said that there could be something beyond space. I have really been thinking about that. I mean, what's beyond space? Space is the biggest thing we know of and to know that there is something beyond it is truly amazing. And confusing." She said, starting at the sky. It had started to get dark and the sky was a mixture of dark blue and light blue, a few stars showing.

"It is fascinating to think about what is there. You know what I think it is?" I said, I loved this subject.

"What?" She asked.

"Energy that hasn't been turned into matter yet. Do you know about Albert's equation of E=MC squared."

"Yeah, but I have NO clue what it means." She said and I chuckled a bit.

"Of course you don't." I chuckled.

She playfully smacked me and then I continued, "The equation measures the amount of energy in matter. Well that can be reversed to mean that energy can be matter. With that said I think the big bang turned energy into matter and that is what it's doing right now. So I think that outside of space in energy just waiting to be turned into matter by the big bang expansion."

Korra POV

Mako was talking but most of what I heard was just "Blah, blah, blah." But towards the end I started to listen, even though I didn't understand a lot of it…

"Wow. That's a really good theory. But if you've thought of it, then I'm sure scientists have too. So why haven't they said that that's what's out there?" I asked, sometimes I forget how smart Mako is.

"They only have it as a theory, like I do. If they say anything, then it is to theoretical physicists."

"Oh. Wow. I just can't believe that there is that much to the universe. I mean, we are only a speck in space. And to think that space is just a speck in whatever is beyond it… it makes me feel small…" I said, all this was very new to me and it was all too much to think about. "No one really knows how large space is, so how do we know that there is something beyond it…?"

"It's all a theory, Korra."

"Yeah, well I can't help but wonder. And Mako?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you find it amazing that this universe is so big, yet we met each other? I really think that we were meant to meet each other. I mean, there was a path that was already made between our houses! That's gotta mean something right?" I asked, joking slightly.

"It reminds me of a saying; 'A whole universe, trillions of galaxies, trillions of solar systems, 8 planets, 6 trillion people, and I found you.'"

"Yeah. You know we think too much." I laughed.

"To think too much is both a blessing and a curse." Mako said

I laughed again, "Mako, why do you have to say things so smart? I mean really, everything you say is really grown up and well thought out."

He shrugged and then my mom called my name, "Korra! It's time to come inside for dinner!"

I groaned, "Bye Mako, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Korra."

* * *

**Okay! Sorry if that was confusing but Writer120499 really is a deep thinker... Anyways, review!**

We both really appreciate them! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Please review! My best friend and I really love them.**

**And all of this is true, even the tree. That is one of my favorite memories of us together. I was so glad I did that for him. **

* * *

Mako POV

Finally it was Spring break! It took FOREVER to get here! I was looking forward to a relaxing break. Full of sleeping in and doing whatever I want.

I had just sat down, after throwing my backpack into a closet, and then of course the phone had to ring. I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Mako! Wanna go fishing?!" Korra asked me in an excited voice.

In the neighborhood we lived in, there was a lake. It was about a 5 minute bike ride and was perfect for fishing. There were catfish, bass, blueGill, otherwise known as sun fish, eels, and snapping turtles. And it was all pretty easy to catch. Well... Except for the the turtles, they would just snap your line and you would loose your hook. They were really annoying.

"I guess, good way to start off our Spring break." I said.

"Okay! Meet me in the cul-de-sac!"

"Ok" I said and then hung up. I ran into the garage and got my fishing rod. It was hanging next to the tennis rackets. It was nothing special, but it had brought me many hours of joy at the lake. I went into the fridge in the garage and took out the hotdogs. They were the best bait for the fish. They loved them, and they always took the bait. It made fishing easier. I got out my tiny tackle box and put it in my backpack from like 4th grade. I put the hotdogs in it and then a towel, she HATED touching fish. I didn't mind but a towel never hurt to bring.

"Mako!" I heard my mother call my name.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going fishing?" She asked coming into view in the door.

"Yup." I said.

"Okay, well we don't have anything for dinner I can't go shopping until tomorrow. Whatever you catch please bring home and I'll cook it for dinner." She said, handing me a few plastic bags.

I sighed and took them, then I stuffed them in my backpack. I said bye to my mom and then I rode to Korra's house.

I met up with her in the cul-de-sac. She was waiting in her garage with her own rod.

"Took you long enough." She said getting on her bike.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on." I said biking out of the cul-de-sac. She was the very last house and the cul-de-sac was short. She followed.

"So, can you believe Spring break is already here?" She asked, peddling beside me.

"It took way too long to get here." I said.

"Yeah, I guess" She mumbled.

I sped up and she groaned, "Mako! Slow down!" She whined.

I looked behind me and smirked, "Catch up."

She pouted and then sped up, passing me. I chuckled and caught up to her, then we slowed down and got to the lake. We were the only ones there, which was surprising, Usually it was packed. And it wasn't that big, it was about a quarter of a mile long and about a few hundred feet wide. Nothing special, but it was fun to fish at. And there were houses along the sides and the other end, so this end was the only place you could fish publicly.

"Awesome! We're the first ones here!" She said hopping off her bike and setting it against the railing. I put mine next to Korra's and walked down to the water.

The lake was really pretty, there was a fountain in the middle. And it was really clean, it reflected the sky in such a beautiful way. And there was a little hill that went down to it, the sidewalk was at the top and the road was by the sidewalk. There were rocks in the hill that acted as seats. I sat down and looked at Korra, she was staring at the lake too. I smiled, I never really realized how beautiful she was. With her long brown hair and bright blue eyes, mesmerized by the lake.

She looked at me and I turned away, blushing. She didn't seem to notice though.

"It's really beautiful out today." Korra said putting some bait on her hook.

Not as beautiful as you. That's what I wanted to say, but I didn't have the guts. "It really is. Perfect day for fishing. Not too cold, not too hot. Perfect temperature. And the lake looks great today, the fountain is actually working."

She laughed a little, "Yeah, it only works like, what? Maybe once every few weeks!" She said, casting her rod. "Aren't you going to fish?"

"Oh yeah!" I had totally forgotten about fishing when I was looking at her. I put some bait on my hook and cast it.

"Watch it!" Korra yelled when my hook got close to her head.

"Korra, I'm not going to hurt you." I said looking at my bobber.

Korra POV

As I was watching Mako's bobber, I averted my gaze from it to him. He was staring intently at it and I chuckled. But as I was staring, I couldn't help but think about how cute he looked. He was… hot. He was wearing his usual shirt, it was grey and had a picture of a deer with an empty beer bottle on its antlers and it said "Party Animal." The sun was reflecting off the lake and it was shining in his face. His black hair was shining and his eyes were glistening. I wasn't going to lie, he was hot. He was about a half a foot taller than me. He looked at me and smiled.

Oh that smile.

It made girls swoon, but it never really showed that often. Honestly, I was one of the only people to make him smile. He had such a hard home life that it took away from his happiness. And I was the only one he talked to about his home life. I loved Mako, I really did. But it was just a friend love, he was like a brother to me. But lately, I have felt something more… I've been looking at him differently, and I can tell he is looking at me differently too.

I smiled back, then I snapped my head to my bobber when I felt weight on my rod. I started to reel it in, and let me tell you, this fish was heavy!

"Stupid fish! Just let me catch you!" I yelled in aggravation.

Mako laughed and I glared at him, then I got it in.

"It's a bass!" I said excitedly, pulling it up onto the ground.

"Awesome job Korra!" Mako praised me.

I smiled, I did do a good job. I looked at him and he was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

He smirked, "Well aren't you going to get the hook off of it?"

I groaned, "No Mako! You do it! Please?"

He laughed and shook his head, 'no.'

I gave him my famous pout and puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

When I did that, his face softened and another emotion came over his face. I didn't know what though… It quickly went away and he nodded. "Fine."

"Yay! Thanks Mako!" I said.

He picked it up and then removed the hook from it's mouth. Or at least he tried too…

"Damnit Korra. Your asshole fish swallowed the hook! And I don't have the tools for that." He said looking in the fishes mouth.

"How do you know?" I asked looking at the fish.

"I can see it in his throat." He said to me, acting like I was stupid.

"Then reach down there and get it." I said.

He looked at me and frowned, "Easy for you to say."

I rolled my eyes, "Man up."

Mako POV

I groaned, she just insulted my manhood. Now I had to do it.

"Fine." I snapped.

She smiled with a cocky look and I rolled my eyes. I looked back down the fish's throat and stuck my hand in it. I couldn't see anything because my hand took up all the room. I felt my way around and then felt the hook. I tried to get it out but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on you fish! Give me the damn hook!" I said tugging at it.

Korra laughed and I looked at her, she was video taping this on her Iphone.

"Seriously Korra?!" I asked.

She nodded, looking at me through her phone.

I looked back down at the fish who seemed to be smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes and ripped the hook out.

"Ah-hah! Got it!" I yelled pulling it up.

"Good job! You managed to RIP A HOLE IN THE FISH'S THROAT!" She yelled at me.

"Thank you."

She rolled her eyes. "It will die if we throw it out."

"Throw it out? Dude, I'm eating him for dinner." I said.

"Ewwwww! That's disgusting!" She said making a disgusted face.

"Yum. It tastes like chicken."

"Mako! This is a catch and release pond!" She exclaimed.

"Oh Korra, I didn't know you were such a law abiding citizen."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. And how do you know it isn't a girl? You said you were eating 'him' for dinner. SHE COULD BE PREGNANT!"

"Dessert."

"Oh that is so gross." She said. "Are you really going to eat it?"

"Yup. It's pretty big, you could have some too." I said jokingly.

"Okay. No. I'm going to stick with my chicken." She said casting her rod again.

"Your loss."

"Why are you eating it for dinner?" She asked.

Oh shit, here comes the truth.

"It's free."

"Well okay then." She said looking back out at the lake.

I looked at her again and I realized that I had feelings for her. Like, more than a friend.

I think I was in love with Korra


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Sorry this took so long to write! But with play practice and school, I don't have a lot of time! Anyways, this story **_**so far **_**is 100% true! Enjoy! **

**P.S. Next update once this story gets 26 reviews! That's all I'm asking! Please?**

Korra POV

Mako had called me and asked me to meet him at the park, and to bring the metal detector. He had just gotten it off of Amazon and I was itching to use it. I met him at the park and he had a shovel and the metal detector.

"Alright! Let's use this thing." I said walking up to him.

"Yeah, about that. It takes batteries." He said.

"And…?" I asked.

"And what?" He said.

"Why did you tell me that?" I asked.

"I dunno." Mako said.

"...Do you have batteries in it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Then what was the point in telling me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just thought you'd wanna know that." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ummm okay?" I said giving him a weird look. "Let's get this thing started."

He laughed, "Okay, let's do it."

We went everywhere in the park. It beeped many times and we dug it all up. For a total of 75c. Yeah. You heard me.

75c. That's it.

Well, and a few pieces of metal that probably fell off of the old playground. They had put in a new one a few years before.

"Great job. We're rich." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "I know, whatever."

"And it took us so long to dig some of it up! Jeez." I said.

"We didn't try over there." He said pointing to a spot towards the picnic table.

"Okay, let's try it." I said walking over there.

Mako POV

We decided to try by the bench and right away it found something.

"So glad I thought of trying it over here." Korra said.

I snorted, "Yeah, sure you did. I totally didn't." I said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever." She said.

I smiled and then we started to dig. She would metal detect that spot and then I would dig. We would have a huge chunk and she would see if the thing was in that chunk of dirt by waving the metal detector over it. I would break the dirt apart and toss it to the side. Telling her to check that pile.

"It's beeping in this pile AND that pile. What the hell?!" She asked.

I sighed and took the metal detector, I went over both and she was right. "Fine I'll check that pile." I checked it and nothing was there.

"Check again." She said.

I sighed and did just that. And I heard it beep, I dug through the dirt and found a giant worm. I smirked, Korra HATES worms. I picked it up and showed it to her.

"Mako." She said cautiously.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

She pointed to the worm, "Get it away from me."

My smirk grew and I walked closer.

"Mako!" She said running away.

I chased her and then threw the worm at her. She yelped and jumped out of the way, falling down.

I laughed and then tripped and fell on top of her. She blushed like crazy and so did I. I tried not too, but that didn't work. My face was bright red.

I didn't want her to know that I have a crush on her, so I got off of her and helped her up. We went back to the metal detector and then we looked through the dirt again.

"There's nothing there." She said with a sigh.

"No, look I found something." I said pulling it up.

It was a necklace. A Leo the lion zodiac necklace. It had an implant of a lion on the front and the word "Leo" On the back. A chain was already wrapped around it.

"Wow, that's the coolest thing we have found yet." She said.

I nodded, I looked at her. She was staring at it with awe. I smiled and handed it to her.

"Really?" She asked taking it from me.

"Yeah, you have more of a use for I do." I said. And you would look good in it. I wished I had said, but I didn't have the guts to tell her I loved her.

"Thanks Mako." She said putting it on. "How do I look?"

I smiled, "Amazing."

She blushed and so did I.

Then she went to the swings and I followed.

"Korra, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked her.

She thought for a while, "Maybe a lawyer. That or a shark expert."

I laughed, "A shark expert?"

She laughed too, "Well maybe just a lawyer. What about you?"

"I want to own a business. I'm going to keep trying towards that. I want to be wealthy, I don't want to live my adult life poor like I live now." I said.

She nodded, she understood everything about me. She knew everything about me, there were a few things I kept from her for her own good. But she knows everything about me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm proud Mako." She smiled.

"You know it's hard to get a case if you're a lawyer. But I'll make you a deal, if I own a big business then I will hire you as our lawyer." I said with a smirk.

"Thanks Mako, good to know you will be looking out for me my whole life." She said, half jokingly.

"You know I'll always look out for you." I said.

"Ms. Jennifer wants us to watch her dogs, she saw the fliers." Korra told me.

"Really? That's awesome! When do we start?" I asked, getting money was always good for me.

"This weekend, you up for it?" She asked.

"Yeah! Wait… it depends on how much we will be making." I said cautiously, I didn't want to be cheated out of money.

"Five dollars a day. Which is good! Since it's really only about 5 minutes of work. Unless we walk them, but you enjoy dogs. And so do I, so this will be a fun job." She said.

"Alright, I'm up for it." I said.

"Awesome!"

Korra POV

Mako was coming over to watch the dogs, we were going to feed them and then walk them. He arrived at my neighbors house as I walked up.

"You got a key?" He asked walking up the steps to the porch.

"No, we're gonna climb through the window." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "Then where is it?"

"Umm..." I said looking around. "She said... Umm... Oh yeah! She said it was in a turtle shell."

"That makes no fucking sense." He said.

I laughed, "Language!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Just look for a turtle." I said looking on the porch. And sure enough, there was a stone turtle. "Here it is!" I took off its shell and then took out the keys. I put them in the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Ugh! Mako! Help me!" I said in frustration.

He chuckled and walked up to the door, "Step aside women, and let me show you how a man does it."

I growled, he knew I hated sexist comments. That's why he said them, just to get under my skin.

"Got it." He said walking in.

I walked in behind him and then looked around for the dogs.

"Uh, Mako? Where are the dogs...?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe upstairs?"

I nodded and we went up the stairs and found them in the only room with the door open. "Found em'" I said.

He walked in and I closed the door behind us, he gave me a confused look.

"Don't want to have them running away from us without a leash on. Phinagain is really shy and scared so he will most likely run somewhere in the house to where we can't find him." I said walking to the crates. I let them out and Peppermint, a yellow lab and golden retriever puppy, ran out and jumped on Mako.

He fell down onto the couch and I laughed, "She likes you!"

He sighed and pet Peppermint on the head while I got Phinagain out.

"Come here puppy, I'm not going to hurt you. You wanna go for a walk don't you?" I asked, he looked at me and walked closer. I scooped him up in my arms and pet his head. I turned to see Mako staring at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't place.

" What?" I asked snapping him out of his daze.

"N-nothing. Just looking at the dog." He said quickly.

"Okay..." I decided to believe him, although I knew he was staring at me. What can I say? I'm beautiful.

Jk, I'm not that full of myself. But others would describe me as beautiful.

Mako POV

Shit.

Korra caught me staring at her. Thank god she believed my story that I was just looking at the dog. That was a close one.

We walked them threw the park across the street and then sat down in a big open field. The dogs were still on their leashes though.

"Isn't this great?" I said laying down and looking at the sky, it really was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky and the sky was a pretty blue, all the birds were chirping and people were all walking around.

"It really is." She said and then laid down next to me. "We are getting payed for doing something we love. Or at least something I love..."

"I love dogs too. Just not as much as you." I added and then the leash broke free of my grasp.

"Shit!" I yelled sitting up and trying to grab it. But of course Peppermint just had to move. I got up and started chasing her around the field. It was as if she thought this was a game. She would stay still and as soon as I would be close enough to grab her, she'd bolt.

I groaned and looked at Korra who was watching with an amused expression. I scowled and the chased Peppermint again, until I finally caught her.

"Gotcha." I said and the walked her back to Korra. I laid back down and wrapped her leash around my wrist. "Lay down Peppermint. I don't feel like chasing you again." I said.

She barked in reply and then laid down between Korra and I. I inwardly groaned, damn dog.

Korra smiled and turned on her side to pet Peppermint. I just watched, she had a way with animals. It was truly amazing to watch. Any animal-dog, mouse, cat, fish, gorilla, well maybe not the last one... Loved her. And...

So did I.

I started to pet Peppermint too and looked at her calm expression. Korra laid down on her back and stopped petting Peppermint, her hand still on her though. I kept petting her and then I felt something... Soft and not hairy. I looked on Peppermint and saw that it was Korra's hand. I blushed and pulled mine away.

We stayed there for a little longer until we almost fell asleep. But Peppermint shot up and it woke both Korra and I up. We walked back and Korra and I sat on the couch in the dogs room, the dogs sitting with us. She was laying down and I was sitting up. Phinagain was on her lap and Peppermint was laying next to me. Eventually her phone rang and she had to go. I left with her and then went home.

"See ya later Korra." I said as she walked inside.

She smiled at me, "Bye Mako! Don't forget, we have to be over there tomorrow at 9am sharp!"

"I won't forget! And do I need to come over tonight?" I asked.

"Umm... Yeah, sure. Come over at... Let's say 9:30?" She said.

"Yeah sure. See you then!" I said and then walked home through our new path. There was a longer path that was made but it was really long and led to the main road. So I found one that cut through my neighbors yard, it was quicker and worked out well.

That night we went and took care of them. We only stayed for about 15 minutes and it was really boring.

The next morning, I woke up really late... It was like, 12 o'clock... I went over to Korras house and she had already taken care of them.

"Shit, Korra I'm sorry. But my alarm didn't go off!" I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, we still have to walk them." She walked outside and we went to the dogs house. We gave them a quick walk and then we went out back on her trampoline.

"Hey Mako, remember when we used to go to your house and we would go upstairs in your room? We would pretend to take a nap and then we would stay awake and talk. I remember I would always go inbetween you and the wall." She said laying down on the trampoline.

I smiled, I remembered it very clearly. "Yeah, why did you always want to go there? If you were on the outside, you would crawl over me to be in between the wall and I."

"I guess I like that sense of comfort." She shrugged

I smiled, I loved being her sense of comfort. "And now thinking back on it... I can think of a lot of ways it's wrong."

She chuckled and then slapped me playfully, "We were only like, 7. We didn't know what any of that stuff was!"

I smirked, "Well... Maybe you didn't... I knew very well. But of course at the time I didn't think of doing those things with you. I thought nothing is us sleeping in the same bed."

"Yeah, we were at the stage where our parents saw it as 'adorable'." She said sitting up.

"I remember when you went up on the top bunk, and then you wouldn't come down. My dad had to get you! Now that was funny." I said laughing.

"That's WASNT funny! It was scary! I thought I was going to live up there for then rest of my life!" She exclaimed.

"Korra. You were about 6ft up. I don't think you were going to stay up there for the rest of your life." I said.

"Well... I was young okay! Don't judge." She said while pouting.

I chuckled, we stayed there talking until dark. When dusk came, she had to go in.


	6. Chapter 6

Mako POV

It was Easter, joy. Another holiday where my family does nothing and where all my friends are gone so I have nothing to do. Boring.

I missed Korra, I really wanted to hang out today, but that wasn't going to happen. Sadly. I pretty much just stayed inside and played video games the whole day. Other than riding my bike to Food Lion, which was right up the street, to get some food for dinner. My mom had me ride my bike up there often, not that I minded. I loved riding my bike, it cleared my head. It got me out of the house.

But, my mom ran over my bike with the car.

So now I have to ride my brothers, and he doesn't let me do it often. Bolin, who was also my twin, always made me… 'pay' to ride his bike. Which I thought was the stupidest thing ever, so I usually just take it. And if he wants the money, I just remind him that he owes me 100 dollars, and that he is still racking up on how much to pay me. That usually shuts him up, and if it doesn't… Well, then we fight.

But I'm much stronger than Bo, I'm bigger than him. By that I mean that I'm taller than him, and that I'm much stronger than him.

Honnoh never causes me trouble, but that's probably because she is afraid of me.

Korra POV

After Easter, school started up again. Mako and still hung out after school though. Like today, we were in the cul-de-sac playing basketball. Actually we were playing 'horse'.

"So Mako, you glad we're back at school?" I asked shooting, and making it with no effort.

He walked over to where I was and I passed him the ball, "Really? Are you seriously asking me that?"

I laughed, "I guess it was a stupid question, but I thought you enjoyed school?"

"I enjoy the hot girls and hanging out with friends, but not the waking up part. Or the homework." He said, shooting and making it.

I rolled my eyes, "What hot chicks are you talking about?" I asked as he threw the ball at me.

"Lauren, Hannah, Bre." He said, but something else flashed in his eyes that I couldn't explain.

Mako POV

My worst nightmare.

Korra, the girl I LOVE, was questioning who I thought was hot. And obviously I wasn't going to say "You." That would just be idiotic.

So I came up with three more names of some pretty hot girls, none as hot or beautiful as Korra though. I always wondered why Korra didn't have a boyfriend. She wasn't socially awkward or anything, she actually talked to a lot of guys. And that annoyed me, all though I loved that she didn't have a boyfriend.

Made me feel like I still had a chance.

But I don't. She's Korra, the hot and beautiful girl that came into my life. The girl who friendzoned me… She would never go for me.

"Mako, your shot. From right here." She said pointing to the spot she shot from.

I went over there and missed the shot.

"Haha! You're a H." She mocked.

I rolled my eyes and threw the ball at her. She caught it and shot.

"Eyes closed!" She called and then shot it with her eyes closed, and of course she got a swish.

"God damn it Korra!" How the hell did she expect me to get that.

"What's the matter City Boy? Afraid I'll win?" She asked throwing the ball at me when I took her spot.

"Nah, I can beat a girl at basketball." I said shooting. I opened my eyes to see the ball coming right at my head, I caught it last second. "What the hell?!"

I looked over at Korra who was laughing her ass off.

"What happened?!"

"The… the ball h-hit the r-rim and… and shot back at y-your face!" She exclaimed pointing at me and laughing.

"Shut up Korra!" I throwing it at her.

"What were you saying about 'guys beating girls'?" She asked spinning the ball on her finger.

I rolled my eyes, "Just shoot the ball."

"What are you know? A Ho?" She asked, laughing again.

I couldn't help but smile, "Just shoot the damn ball!" I yelled, trying to be intimidating.

"Okay." She shot it and missed. "Crap."

I laughed and got the ball, "My turn." I shot it and called a swish, getting just that.

I passed the ball to her with a smirk on my face, "Your turn."

She shot it and missed. "Ugh. No fair." She pouted.

"All is fair in Horse." I said taking the ball.

"So, what school does Bo go to now?" She asked.

I made my shot and turned to her, "A school for juvenile delinquents."

She sighed, "Why did he have to threaten that kid?"

"Cuz he's an idiot." I shrugged.

The incident at the very beginning of this school year, he had a knife in his backpack and some 6th grader was annoying him. So he got up and held him by the collar, threatening to cut him. And because of that, the school had to check his backpack. And sure enough, he had a knife. Although I know he wasn't stupid enough to actually use it on the kid. But because he threatened him, and because he had the knife. He got expelled and sent to the school for Juveniles.

"Would he really of hurt that kid?" She asked getting the ball.

"I doubt it, he isn't that stupid."

"But Bo can be pretty scary…" She said shooting.

"It's my turn Kor." I said getting the ball.

"Oh… oops." She said.

We played for a while longer and then she had to go in and I went home. I had a boatload of homework to do and I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

**Okay! Next chapter up soon! Sorry this one was boring... but don't worry, in the next few chapters, the real drama will start! Stay tuned! **


	7. Chapter 7

Korra POV

Mako and I were in the cul-de-sac playing basketball again, it was like our new thing. It used to be the trampoline, but now it's shootin hoops.

"We didn't start the fire, it was always burnin' since the worlds been turnin! We didn't start the fire, no we didn't light it but we tried to fight it." I started to sing, only because one of our teachers, Mrs. Cole, made us listen to it in class. And now it's stuck in my head.

"Are you serious?" He asked passing me the ball. "We listened to that like twenty times today. And _everyone _sings it in class."

"Well what can I say? It's catchy." I said shooting and missing. When I missed, it hit off the rim and flew to the end of the cul-de-sac. I looked at Mako and he groaned.

"Korrrrrra! I'm not going to get it." He said.

"Please?" I asked, using my famous pout. I knew he couldn't resist the pout.

He sighed, "You know I hate it when you do that." He stated matter of factly.

"So is that a yes?" I asked with a bright smile on my face.

He groaned and ran after the ball, I smirked. He would do anything for me. Not that I _ever_ use that power of mine… Okay, well maybe I do sometimes…

He got it and ran back to me, I lifted my hands for him to stop and he did. He gave me a confused look and I smirked.

"You make it from there, and I'll treat us both to McDonalds." I said.

He smirked, "You're so on. I can already taste the Big Mac."

We had a McDonalds right down the street from us. It was right by the Food Lion, like a 5 minute bike ride. And we went there all the time, but, thank god, we never got fat from it. Maybe it's because we are _always _outside…

He was getting ready to shoot but I stopped him, "Wait. I'm not done with the deal. You miss, you have to treat me to McDonalds."

"But I don't have the money." He argued.

Oh he was not doing that to me. He knew that was my soft spot, the fact that he didn't have much.

Damn him.

"Fine. Wait a second… We just made like fifteen bucks watching the dogs!" I exclaimed.

"Shit, I was hoping you wouldn't remember that… I, umm, spent it?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Sure you did. Now do we have a deal?" I asked again.

"Ugh, fine." He shot and, obviously, missed. Terribly.

"That was terrible." I said, laughing.

"Shut up." He said.

"Like, really bad." I said again.

"Korra! I'd like to see you make that!" He said getting the ball from our neighbors bush and passing it to me.

"Okay, you were right here, right?" I asked standing in the same spot.

"Yeah. Now shoot." He said smirking.

I smirked as well and didn't even look at the basket, I shot it and made it.

"BOOM!" I yelled, fist pumping the air.

Mako was staring at the basket, dumbfounded.

"Well I'll be damned. You actually made it." He said.

"Yup, now let's go. I'm hungry." I said getting my bike.

He groaned and followed me, we went through my backyard to his house and he got his money and the bike. When he came back outside with the money, I heard Honnoh screaming and whining.

"What's her deal?" I asked as we rode away.

"Bolin ate the last cookie." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, of course Honnoh would get worked up over that. "Of course."

He nods and then we rode in silence to the fattening fast food joint. We got there and we parked our bikes in our usual parking spot. Right by the entrance in a corner.

We went inside and ordered.

"Yeah, can I have a Big Mac with a large soda and large fry." I asked, and the look she gave me made me feel like a fatty. But I'm not. So screw her.

"And I'll have a McChicken and a large soda." He ordered getting out his money.

"That'll be seven dollars and twenty two cents." The, judgemental, lady said.

"Alright, here you go." Mako gave her the money and we went to our usual table.

"I'll fill up the drinks, what are you getting?" I asked him taking his cup.

"Get me a coke." He said diving into his food.

It saddened me that he probably hadn't eaten since last night… I filled up his cup and my own. then walked back to the table.

"Here you are." I said handing it to him. He smiled at me and took it.

Oh how I loved his smile.

It made him look handsome, and I loved that I was the only person that made him smile like that. Well… other than Iroh maybe…

I didn't like Iroh, anytime I was hanging out with Mako, he would try to 'steal' him from me. I mean who does that?

And I know it gets on Mako's nerves too. Seriously, like what the hell?

He was just jealous that Mako liked me better.

Mako POV

It had been a while since we had come here. We used to be regulars. Coming everyday after school, though, luckily, we never got fat from it. But we hadn't been here in about a month. Due to the fact neither of is had money...

"So Kor, you lpoking forward to 8th grade?" I asked, eating some French fries.

"Yeah! We get to rule the school. Make all the little 6th graders look up to us!" She cheered.

I shook my head and chuckled, of course Korra would say something like that.

"What about you?" She asked me.

"I am, maybe next year we will be in the same class." I said, because I missed Korra in all my classes. After all, I did love her.

"I hope. Then you can help me with homework!" She said sipping the last of her drink.

"Jeez Kor, you thirsty?" I joked.

"MAKO!" She yelled and slapped me, "you have a dirty mind!"

I laughed, "I didn't mean it in that way. You're the one with the dirty mind."

She say back down in the seat, she stood up and leaned over the table to slap me arm... "Oh. Psh, I knew that!"

"Sure you did. Anyways, I can still help you with homework, we have the same teachers, just at different times."

"Would you really do that?!" She asked hopping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah sure. I won't do it _for_ you, but I'll definitely help." _Because I want to spend as much time with_ _you as possible because I think I love you! _I wanted to say, but I don't have the balls to.

And what made me angry about that was, was that she was... Growing... In certain chest areas. And I've seen a lot of guys at school staring her down. Staring MY Korra down. Even though she wasn't really mine…

Korra POV

The next few days, Mako and I would meet at the park with our books. And he would help me with my homework. Mainly math, he was in a higher math class than I was. Math is kinda my worst subject. As he helped me, I felt something more for him than just a friendship. I just didn't know what it was.

It couldn't be love. Could it?

I don't know, too much to think about for a 12 year old.

"Okay, we done?" I asked, whining a little.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Kor, we're done."

"Finally! Thanks for the help!" I said and gave him a quick hug, which he returned eagerly. "Well, I've got to go home, my dad's coming to get me see you tomorrow!"

* * *

**SOOOO sorry this took so long to update! Please review! And I promise the next update will be up tomorrow! **


	8. Chapter 8

Mako POV

For the next few weeks, Korra and I continued to do homework after school. We did it for basically the rest of the school year. Except we didn't have as much for the last two months. And by then she was smart enough to do it on her own.

Today it was finally the weekend and she called me. But of course I lost my phone, again, so she ended up coming to my house.

"Hey." She said.

"What's up?" I asked, taking a bite from the sandwich I was eating.

"Wanna hang out? It's really nice out." She asked.

I nodded, "Let me get my shoes."

"Kay." She said and then I closed the storm door, only to have my brother open it to talk to her.

"Hey Korra." He said.

"Hey Bolin, hows it going?" She asked, looking at me to hurry up.

"Pretty good, you and Mako going to the park?"

"Yeah, most likely." She said awkwardly.

"Cool." Bolin said, leaning against the door frame.

"Okay, let's go Kor." I said pushing past my brother and closing the door.

"Mind if we go to the single tennis court? I'm getting tired of the park…" She asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, that's fine. But you know I don't like tennis."

She loved it, probably because she played it. And she was pretty good too, from what I know.

"Then I can play! We can go to the single court with the back board!" She cheered.

"Then where's your racket?" I asked with a smirk.

"We need to go to my house…" She said walking back through our path.

When she got her things, we walked to the courts and I watched her hit against the backboard. God she was beautiful.

What were the odds that she would be my best friend? What are the odds that I fell in love with her?

She caught me staring and I looked away blushing.

"What are you starting at City Boy?" She asked with a smirk.

"Uh, the tennis ball?" I said. It was more a question than a statement.

She laughed, "Sure you were." And then she went back to the backboard.

Note to self, don't let her catch you staring at her again.

"Want me to play some music?" She asked.

I shrugged, "K, I don't really care though."

She took that as a yes. "I _love_ this song!" Then she played Just Give Me A Reason by Pink. I laughed.

"Really? This is one of my favorite songs." I said with a smile.

"Good, because I am going to play it until we both hate it." She said confidently.

I chuckled, "You do that."

She nodded, "I will. Hey Mako, you remember when your dad used to take us to Kings Dominion?"

I smiled and nodded, that was when my dad was actually here with us. "Yeah, that was the best!"

She smiled, "You took me once and I loved it, then y'all got season tickets and your mom told my dad where to get me one. Then we would go like every other day. That was the best."

"It really was. Which was your favorite ride?" She asked me.

"Volcano!" I said easily.

"I thought you like the Dominator? Oh wait, that was Bolin! I remember we rode that like fifty times and it was the best! You know that was my very first roller coaster?" She said matter of factly.

"Yeah I know, you never let me forget that." I said with a chuckle. "I remember when dad was the manager of CiCi's and we had to wear those shirts to advertise."

She laughed, "Yes! That was the best! They didn't have one in my size so I ended up wearing one that was like a dress!"

I recalled the memory and smiled widely, even back then she was beautiful.

"That was like 4 years ago." She said.

"Yeah, I miss that." I said sadly.

"I still go over the summer, I wish you could come." She said with a small frown.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't feel like going with Denise anyways. She's kinda creepy…" I said with a shiver.

Korra laughed and agreed.

We stayed at the courts until it got dark, then she put down her racket and sat down next to me. I was sitting on the court, holding her phone.

"What'cha thinkin bout?" She asked me.

"Things." I said.

I think all the time, she always gets on me about it. She says I zone out too much. But I just have too much to think about, and sometimes I think about the most random things. But what I'm thinking about now, she doesn't need to know. I don't want to worry her. Hopefully she will just drop it.

"What things?" She asked.

Of course she won't drop it, she's Korra.

"Just stuff." I said.

"What stuff?"

"Korra, you don't need to know." I said sternly.

"Mako, I need to know." She said mocking my tone.

I sighed, looks like I have to tell her…

"I'm just thinking about my dad. Okay?" I said looking at the ground.

She took her phone from me and turned off the music, "What about him?"

Great. She was all serious now.

Korra POV

I know that when Mako's father comes up, things get serious. He didn't want to talk about it, sucks. Cuz he's going to talk about it.

"I'm pissed at him. That's all." Mako said bluntly.

I sighed, "What did he do this time?"

Mako took a deep breathe, "He isn't sending my mom the child care that she needs, and she doesn't have the best paying job. She can barely afford our house Korra. I don't know what we are going to do…"

I gave him a sympathetic look and pulled him in for a hug. He tensed and then relaxed and sunk into me. The embrace was only for a few seconds, because he pulled away from me and then my phone buzzed.

I checked it, it was from my mom.

'Korra, come home now.'

I groaned, "Mako I'm really sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He shook his head, "You don't need to worry about it Korra. I can handle it."

I sighed, he was always like this! It got on my nerves! He's won't accept anyones help. He only accepts mine sometimes…

"Well I have to go." I said getting up.

He nodded, "I'll walk with you and just go through the path."

"Okay!" I said happily.

As we walked on the sidewalk back to my house, it was pretty much dark. Little sunlight. Mako was walking on the inside and I was walking next to the road. We were talking about Dr. Who, one of his favorite shows. And a car pulled up next to us and the man in the car rolled down the window.

I was about to talk to the man but Mako pushed me behind him and held me there.

"What the-" I said but was cut off by Mako pushing me towards my house. I didn't even really know what happened, I was confused.

Mako POV

I pushed Korra behind me and held her there because this did not look good. An old man in a van pulled up next to two teens in the dark. Not safe for Korra.

He rolled down the window, "Hey there kid, need a ride home?" I asked.

"No. I'm not a dumbass." I spat and pushed Korra to go home.

"Come on, it'll be quicker." The man said, revealing a scary smile and opening the car door.

"Take one step closer and I'll kill you." I threatened, this guy was NOT getting anywhere near Korra.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Get back in the car or I'll call the cops." I said through narrowed eyes.

He did so and I pushed Korra towards her house.

Korra POV

"Mako, what was that?" I asked.

He looked at me and shook his head, "Nothing. I've got to go. Go inside, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" I said and then decided not to tell my mom about the incident. I was safe at home thanks to Mako, so what was the reason to say anything. I mean, I don't even know what happened…

Everyday Mako and I would play basketball and then go to the tennis courts, we both seemed unfazed from the experience that night. One night, I didn't feel like bringing my racket because I know that Mako was getting tired of just sitting there. But I came up with a better solution.

"Wanna play catch?" I asked him. "We play Silent Speed Ball all the time at school so I thought we could practice for next year."

He chuckled, "Yeah, sure. You got a tennis ball?"

I nodded and then we played catch until dark. We stayed at the courts all the time until dark, it was like routine. And while we were there, we would just talk.

Mako POV

It was the middle of May, only one more month left of school! Thank god, I was getting tired of school. We were having a terrible storm tonight so Kora and I didn't hang out like we usually do.

But there was something I had to tell her today. Something heart breaking, something that would change our lives forever.

The storm didn't last long, but while it was there it was a really bad storm. The power went out and the lake down the street was almost flooded. All the ditches were overflowing and there were limbs and branches down everywhere.

I was worried about Korra and her house. She had a lot of trees around her house and with the winds we had, I was worried that one would fall on her house. Thankfully it didn't.

Korra POV

When the storm was over, my mom insisted we go for a walk to see the damage. I didn't really feel like it but she insisted.

"Why don't you ask Mako to join us?" She asked me.

"Ugh, fine." I called Mako but, of course, he didn't answer his phone. I called their home phone and no one answered. Of fucking course.

"He didn't answer." I said.

"Okay, well come on! I want to go see what happened!" My mom cheered walking out the door.

I groaned and then we walked outside. We walked around part of the neighborhood and we saw tree limbs on the ground everywhere. The storm even created a tiny sink hole at one of the houses.

We went home when it started to get dark, we had our flashlight luckily. Because the power was out.I looked at my phone and saw that I had missed messages from Mako.

Mako POV

She wasn't answering her phone.

Damnit.

I _needed_ to talk to her. This was really important.

I sent her like five texts.

_'Korra, please answer! Please!'_

_'Kor, this is really serious, it's urgent.'_

_'I have really important news.'_

Okay, more like three. Same thing.

It had been like twenty minutes and she still hadn't texted me back. Finally I heard my phone buzz. She was calling me.

_"Mako, what's up? What's the urgent news?"_ She asked me.

I swear I could hear her role her eyes.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Can you come outside?"

I heard her yell to her mom and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

_"I can't."_

God damnit.

"Korra, this is really important. Please." I begged.

_"Okay, meet me on my front porch."_ Then she hung up.

I practically ran to her house. I saw her waiting out front and I frowned. This wasn't going to be easy…

"Okay Mako, what's the big news?" She asked waving her hands in the air to exaggerate the big news part.

I felt tears swimming in my eyes, but I would not let her see me cry. I had to be strong for her.

"We're moving." I said quietly.

"What was that?" She asked me.

"We're moving Korra." I said louder.

"What? To where? When?" She bombarded me with questions.

I looked at the ground, "To Illinois, sometime over the summer."

"You're lying." She said.

I looked at her and laughed, how could she think I'm lying. "Kor, I'm not lying!"

"Then why are you laughing?!" She asked.

"I don't know. But Korra, as sad as it is, I'm not lying. I wish I was." I said, my voice cracking the slightest bit.

"I thought you said your Opa, (Grandfather in german), was taking care of your house payments. I thought you said you didn't have to worry about that!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head, "He was. But he won't unless we move to Illinois with the rest of our family."

"Mako… please, please tell me you are lying." She begged.

"I wish I was Kor, I wish I was." I said.

She looked away, I saw fresh tears in her bright blue eyes. She looked back at me and I saw the tears fall down her face. I responded to that by pulling her close and rubbing her back.

"It's okay Kor, we can hang out all summer. Spend as much time with each other as possible. I promise." I soothed her.

She just nodded, I felt her hot tears on my neck. I wanted to cry, seeing her cry made me feel helpless. She was crying because of me. Because she valued our friendship that much. And I loved her for it.

Korra POV

Hearing him say he was leaving, I felt my heartbreak. My best friend of 8 years, was moving. All the way to Illinois. I never thought this would happen. It was ironic that he would tell me this on the day of a terrible storm.

And it wasn't until he told me the news and hugged me, did I then realize that I loved him. More than a friend.

I was in love with Mako Anderson.

And he was moving 800 miles away.

* * *

**Okay, so here is a little Makorra. And don't worry, more in the next chapter! Please review! **


End file.
